Hagrid's Freind
by Framera Joniea
Summary: Fifth year- a new teacher helps Harry with strategy through a game and helps with the DA as well. And even better he's from Australia!) sorry about the bad summary (OC POV)
1. Chapter 1

An 18 year old Frano Jonhas stood atop a ridge looking at a Dragon colony across the valley from him. His father stood with him also watching the majestic beast swoop in and out the caves. "Ready mate?"

"You mean go into a soon to be war zone where the only hope is a fifteen year old kid, who they seem determined to discredit. Yes sir, I do believe I am." Frano stated with confidence.

"You understand that you will be doubted and mocked because of your age. That often you must submit to your elders, but never do so with a hung head always keep it up and staring straight ahead. And remember our words 'Stehen Sie hoch, stehen Sie stark, verteidigen Sie die Unschuldigen.'"

"Yes father." He said turning to his father.

"Good, now one more thing," Frank Jonhas said as he took out a thirty by ten inch wooden box. It had a brass latch half way down its length. On the top of it was this text,

 **To my son,**

 **Frano Jonhas**

 **May you continue to play**

 **Ahazis!**

"I started when you started playing with me. It is charmed ageist all forms of natural damage, and some magical as well."

Frano took it from his father's hands with reverence. "Thank you, sir."

"Now remember whatever you do keep the…" Frank started.

"High ground, sir." Finished Frano with a smile.

"Good, now get going. You have the meeting with the headmaster in half an hour."

"Yes sir." And with that Frano turned and grabbed the big old fifty gallon drum, and was off to England.

"Love you son" Frank said to his departed son. 

Frano was walking with the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. She was a stern looking Scottish witch. Which Frano immediately took a liking to. They were in fact going to see the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "Are you familiar with the History of Hogwarts sir?"

"No Professor."

"Well than Mr. Jonhas I suggest you become familiar with it." Minerva said turning to the young Australian.

"Yes ma'am. Where might a bloke like me look for a book on it?" Frano asked with a smile.

"In the library of course Mr. Jonhas." Minerva replied turning toward the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office, but before she could say the password he said something she didn't expect.

"Um, where exact' is the librar' ma'am" Frano drawled while he scratched his in an embarrassed fashion.

"We will talk to the headmaster about getting a map for you. Now it is time for you to meet him." Then turning back to the gargoyle she said, "Licorice Wands." The gargoyle jumped aside and let them past.

"Ahh, Minerva I see you have gotten back with our newest staff member. Have you introduced him to Wilhelmina yet?" Said the old man with spectacles who Frano immediately recognized as Dumbledore.

"I thought it best for you to meet him first, Headmaster." Minerva said standing a little straighter.

The Headmaster turned to Frano, eyes twinkling, "Do you plan on starting today young man." He asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could go visit my aunt before the term started and ride on the Hogwarts Express. Assuming you approve Headmaster." Frano answered him fallowing suit of the Deputy Headmistress. "Sir." He added as an afterthought.

"Of course my boy, when were you thinking of visiting your aunt?" Dumbledore kindly asked.

"After meeting everyone, and settling in a lit'le."

"Good stay for supper and meet everyone, then go to your aunt's house. But you should meet with the Professor you will work the most with." Then turning to Minerva, he continued, "Would you take him to meet Wilhelmina now."

"Yes Headmaster." She said going to the door.

"Thank you Minerva." Dumbledore said motioning Frano to fallow her out. 

The meeting with Wilhelmina Grubby-Plank had gone well. She had quizzed Frano on his knowledge of magical creatures, and after told him to read up on Bowtruckles. He hardly had time to go unpack, except the clothes he was taking with him to his aunt's, and went to supper in the great hall. Seven Professors were there, the three he had met earlier, another three he recognized from Hagrid's descriptions, and a toad like woman he didn't know.

Dumbledore stood when he entered "Ahh, my boy I see you made it. Everyone I want you to meet our new grounds keeper and assistant Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Frano Jonhas. I'll let you introduce yourselves." He said turning to the rest of the staff.

After he had met every one, Wilhelmina said, "Come sit here Frano." indicating the seat between herself and Filius Flitwick. Frano walked over and sat with them.

"Thank you Wilhelmina." He said as he sat. As he ate he listened to the older people talk around him. The evening went well until near the end of it, when this question was asked him.

"So you know Hagrid do you?" asked the toad in a voice he had never thought possible to be issued from her.

"Yes, ma'am I had the pleasure of meeting him over the summer." Frano answered.

"And where pray tell did you meet him?" she asked him leaning towed him.

"In Ger…"but he was cut off before he finish his answer.

"Come my boy you should be on your way to your aunt's soon." Dumbledore interrupted him standing up "I'll walk you out." And started toward the door.

Frano was irritated about being interrupted, but went along because he thought he saw something akin to fear in Dumbledore's eyes. "Yes I should be off. It was good to meet all of you." With that he fallowed Dumbledore out of the hall.

Once outside the Headmaster turned to him "I'm sorry to have interrupted you in there but it is important that no one know where Hagrid is. I'm sorry that I did not tell you before but please remember now not to tell anyone his whereabouts."

"Okay, I can do that sir." Frano said reasonably.

"Good you can appreciate from here. Also one more thing before you leave could when you get on the train find Harry Potter and watch over him on the train."

"Of course sir." And with that he went to see his aunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world.**

The morning of September 1st, Frano was escorting his cousin along platform 9 ¾. This was to be her first year at Hogwarts, and she was simply shining in Hogwarts robes. She was smiling like crazy and skipping around him as he pushed her trunk and owl along.

"What do you think it will be like Frano?" Rose asked him.

"Same as any other school I suspect," Frano replied.

"Maybe, but you'll be my teacher. Right." She returned.

"Yeah, but don't expect any favors from me." He said.

Rose found one of her friends and found a compartment. Frano put her trunk away, and turned to her and said, "Enjoy your ride and I'll see you there. Okay?"

"Okay, Frano see you soon." She said

Frano was walking down the corridor as a tall redheaded boy and a girl with bushy brown hair passed him engrossed in an argument. Frano kept going on to the last carriage. He looked into a compartment, inside sat Harry and three others. There was room for two more in the compartment so he knocked on the door and opened it. Sticking his head in he said, "Morning mates that spot taken." he gestured to the spot between Harry and a bigger boy.

Harry said, "Yes my friends are coming soon."

"Well, in that case, may I sit till they come. My name is Frano, and I'm to be your assistant care of magical creatures professor. You would be Harry Potter but I'm sure you're used to random people recognizing you. I'm sorry but I don't know the rest of you." Frano said standing in the doorway now.

The blonde girl looked up from her magazine and smiled and asked, "Is your name Frano Jonhas?"

"Yes,..."

"My father interviewed you on the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"So you're Xenophilius's daughter, Luna right."

"Yes, you may sit with me." She patted the seat between her and the redhead she was sharing a seat with. They started talking about the possibility of the Snorkack. Much to the amusement of the redhead which Frano learned was called Ginny. He also learned the other boy's name was Neville.

Some time passed and Neville brought out a plant. Frano looked at it and exclaimed, "Is that a Mimbulus Mimbletonia. I haven't seen one in years."

"Yeah, my uncle got it for me in Assyria this summer," Neville said excitedly.

"Well don't poke it or we'll have a bloody fine mess in here." Frano cautioned.

"Yeah," Neville said and went to put it away but bumped it shooting green stink sap everywhere. Frano was just a little slow with his wandless containment spell but caught the worst of it, which he threw out the window he opened. That that had got past him had mostly landed on Harry, which he went to clean off when an Asian girl opened the compartment door and looked at Harry.

"Oh . . . hello, Harry," said a nervous voice. "Um . . . bad time?"

"Oh . . . hi," said Harry blankly.

"Um . . ." said the Girl. "Well . . . just thought I'd say hello . . . bye then." She closed the door again, rather pink in the face, and departed. Harry slumped back in his seat and groaned.

Frano laughed and cleaned off Harry, retaking his seat he asked, "Who is she?"

"Cho Chang, Harry likes her." Ginny giggled.

"Oh, I see, well good luck mate." The food trolly came by and Frano resumed his conversation with Luna and Neville joined in as well.

"Looks like this is where I leave you," Frano said getting up at seeing the girl with bushy hair at the door. She opened the door and Frano stepped out and to the side. She looked at him and oddly and then went inside the tall redheaded boy followed close behind and shut the door. Frano then walked over to the end of the car and apparated to Hogsmeade station. And walked to his room for a light game of Ahazis.

For the opening feast, Frano sat next to Wilhelmina and watched the sorting after the hats troubling song. Rose was Last to be sorted, she went to Hufflepuff. The feast started and Frano ate like an elephant. Afterward, Dumbledore got up to make a speech.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students — and a few of our older students ought to know by now too. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. "We have had several changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons with her assistant Frano Jonhas; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the —"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair, and Professor McGonagall's mouth was thinner than Frano had ever thought possible.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."She gave another little throat-clearing cough ("Hem, hem") and continued: "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Frano wasn't sure if anyone looked happy, but oh well, not his problem.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Frano distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "Hem, hem" and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Frano noticed, that like him, that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping.

Dumbledore stood up and said something well Frano processed the Speech. Well, that made things all the more interesting. He went to bed still thinking about it.


End file.
